Our secret
by Beth Vertigo
Summary: Mike and Ian go through tough times together. MARIANAS TRENCH.
1. Chapter 1

Ian was gentle at first with Mike, standing there just holding him. Mike needed someone -being as his mother just passes- and Ian knew that.  
>''I love you" Ian whispered softly into his ear.<br>Mike took a step back, confused and looked right into Ian's eyes.

"wha-"

Mike got cut off as Ian attached his lips to Mikes, the kiss started out slow and gentle in fear of rejection, Mike didn't move but he didn't protest ether. That small slow kiss started to heat up as Ian slid his tongue across Mikes bottom lip; he opened his mouth and pushed Ian against the brick wall of the apartment balcony. He pulled away shortly after that last move and they both stood there looking each other in the eye panting.

"I said, I love you." He repeated with a smirk on his face.

"But I-"

"Don't tell the others, please. My parents don't even know. I had a feeling you were too though, and keeping it from you was getting to hard." Ian knew he was gay his entire life, but the ladies loved him and it made his dad proud. His dad would take him fishing and talk about all the 'fagots' there are these days, so one could imaging the secrecy of his sexual orientation.

"What now then?" Mike asked in a rather awkward tone.

"Well that depends on two things."

Mike gave his head a node telling Ian to continue.

"One, How do you feel about me?" He asked hopefully.

"I.." he looked down at his shoes. "I love you too Ian."

"Okay so that brings us to two" He said with a big smile playing on his face.

"Would you be willing to come out to everyone about being gay?… With me." Ian's smile slowly fading as the words came out of his mouth.

"I, uh, mom always told me that love had no boundaries, I need to do her proud and show the world I've found someone."

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while until Ian slipped his hand into Mikes and led him into his apartment.

The night went on and one beer turned into two and tree and so on, by twelve in the morning they were both hammered.

"I-Ian, I c-cant drive hhome, I.. To much to drink." Mike slurred.

Ian simply laughed at him. "You can stay the night, I have extra shorts for you to sleep in." He said, clearly not as drunk as Mike.

"I…don't wanna." He pouted.

"What the fuck man? You have like no other choice, you can't get home any other way, unless you take a cab."

"No, I-I'll stay, but ill sleep in m-my boxers." He lopped himself on the couch.

"What ever, that's cool. You want the bed or the couch?"

"Bed." Mike said, a stupid smile owning his face.

"Get your ass in there then 'cause I'm tiered." Ian yawned while rubbing his face.

"Tuck me in?" asked Mike, childlike eyes staring back at Ian.

"Fuck, okay." He muttered under his breath, he did love Mike but he could be very demanding. As Mike hopped into bed, Ian pulled the covers over Mike and bent over to kiss him goodnight. Just then Mike pulled Ian on top of him and flipped him over so that Mike was now straddling Ian.

"Bu-" Ian started but he knew it was no good.

"Shh, just go with it." Mike said in a seductive voice.

He tugged at the bottom of Ian's shirt, motioning for him to take it off and so he complied.

Mike bent forward and started nipping and kissing on the sensitive skin on Ian's neck, Ian let a soft moan escape his throat.

"Eager?" Mike said with a devilish tone in his voice all of a sudden seeming to be less hammered then before.

Ian just nodded and tugged at Mike's boxers, brushing over his hard on as he did so. Mike stood up and removed his boxers and Ian mimicked his actions. Mike got back on the bed standing on his knees and brought his lips to meet Ian's. Ian cradled the back of Mike's head while Mike's hands roamed Ian's body. Mike took Ian's length into his hands and started to pump him. Ian broke the kiss.

"Have you ever done this before… With a guy?" he asked in a lustful tone.

"I, no." Mike said over pants.

Ian brought his fingers up to Mike's mouth.

"Suck." Was all Ian said, and Mike did as he was told.

Ian took his moist warm fingers out of Mike's mouth and turned him around so they were no longer face-to-face.

"This might hurt a bit, but it'll feel good after, I promise." He said as he stuck a finger in front of Mike's entrance and pushed through. Mike let out a gasp and sucked in air through his clenched teeth. Ian then slipped in a second finger and began to stretch and finger Mike.

"Just tell me when you feel comfortable, okay?" Ian said in a caring tone.

"mmhm." Mike responded, in a slight amount of pain.

As Ian went on fingering Mike the pain turned into pleasure.

"Okay." Mike said.

Ian pulled his fingers out and then positioned his length at Mike's entrance.

Mike could feel Ians tip rubbing agents his asshole and leaned back a little signaling Ian that he was ready. Ian pushed in and stayed like that until Mike was used to it. He groaned in pain but tried to suck it up so the pleasure would take over sooner then later.

Mike nodded and Ian started to thrust slowly in and out in a steady pace. The slowness of it didn't last because they both wanted more; Ian started to thrust faster and faster with every sensual moan that would leave Mikes mouth. Ian felt that familiar warm knot in his stomach build up. He grabbed Mike's length and started to pump him so they would release together. And as planned a few minutes later they both exploded in blissful orgasm.

They dropped on the bed and Ian wrapped his arms around Mike's torso.

Ian could feel sleep starting to overtake him.

"Goodnight, Ian. I really do love you." Mike said as he placed a sweet kiss on to Ian's lips.

"I love you too, Mike." He murmured.

Sleep engulfed the two lovers; it was a rare sight of love sleeping in love. Eternally beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

He night went on and one beer turned into two and tree and so on, by twelve in the morning they were both hammered.  
>"I-Ian, I c-cant drive hhome, I.. to much to drink." Mike slurred.<br>Ian simply laughed at him. "You can stay the night, I have extra shorts for you to sleep in." He said, clearly not as drunk as Mike.  
>"I…don't wanna." He pouted.<br>"What the fuck man? You have like no other choice, you cant get home any other way, unless you take a cab."  
>"No, I-I'll stay, but ill sleep in m-my boxers." He lopped himself on the couch.<br>"What ever, that's cool. You want the bed or the couch?"  
>"Bed." Mike said, a stupid smile owning his face.<br>"Get your ass in there then 'cause I'm tiered." Ian yawned while rubbing his face.  
>"Tuck me in?" asked Mike, childlike eyes staring back at Ian.<br>"Fuck, okay." He muttered under his breath, he did love Mike but he could also be very demanding. As Mike hopped into bed, Ian pulled the covers over Mike and bent over to kiss him goodnight. Just then Mike pulled Ian on top of him and flipped him over so that Mike was now straddling Ian.  
>"Bu-" Ian started but he knew it was no good.<br>"Shh, just go with it." Mike said in a seductive voice.  
>He tugged at the bottom of Ians shirt, motioning for him to take it off and so he complied.<br>Mike bent forward and started nipping and kissing on the sensitive skin on Ians neck, Ian let a soft moan escape his throat.  
>"Eager?" Mike said with a devilish tone in his voice all of a sudden seeming to be less hammered then before.<br>Ian just nodded and tugged at Mike's boxers, brushing over his hard on as he did so. Mike stood up and removed his boxers and Ian mimicked his actions. Mike got back on the bed standing on his knees and brought his lips to meet Ians. Ian cradled the back of Mikes head while Mikes hands roamed Ians body. Mike took Ians length into his hands and started to pump him. Ian broke the kiss.  
>"Have you ever done this before, with a guy?" he asked in a lustful tone.<br>"I, no." Mike said over pants.  
>Ian brought his fingers up to Mikes mouth.<br>"Suck." Was all Ian said, and Mike did as he was told.  
>Ian took his moist warm fingers out of Mikes mouth and turned him around so they were no longer face to face.<br>"This might hurt a bit, but it'll feel good after, I promise." He said as he stuck a finger in front of Mikes entrance and pushed through. Mike let out a gasp and sucked in air through his clenched teeth. Ian then slipped in a second finger and began to stretch and finger Mike.  
>"Just tell me when you feel comfortable, okay?" Ian said in a caring tone.<br>"mmhm." Mike responded, in a slight amount of pain.  
>As Ian went on fingering Mike the pain turned into pleasure.<br>"Okay." Mike said.  
>Ian pulled his fingers out and then positioned his length at Mike's entrance.<br>Mike could feel Ians tip rubbing agents his asshole and leaned back a little signaling Ian that he was ready. Ian pushed in and stayed like that until Mike was used to it. He groaned in pain but tried to suck it up so the pleasure would take over sooner then later.  
>Mike nodded and Ian started to thrust slowly in and out in a steady pace. The slowness of it didn't last because they both wanted more; Ian started to thrust faster and faster with every sensual moan that would leave Mikes mouth. Ian felt that familiar warm knot in his stomach build up. He grabbed Mike's length and started to pump him so they would release together. And as planned a few minutes later they both exploded in blissful orgasm.<p>

They dropped on the bed and Ian wrapped his arms around Mike's torso.  
>Ian could feel sleep starting to overtake him.<br>"Goodnight, Ian. I really do love you." Mike said as he placed a sweet kiss on to Ian's lips.

"I love you too, Mike." He murmured.


End file.
